The story of Rosalie Hale
by f0revermagda
Summary: Rosalie Hale was born in 1972 and sold by her own mother when her father died at the age of 8. One lucky day her mom drops her off at the wrong house which she is taken in by and her life has a whole new meaning. R&R.
1. Give 'Em Hell Kid

**Chapter 1: Give 'Em Hell Kid**

**Summary :**

**This is Rosalie's story . But instead she was changed in 1990 . It starts with Rosalie walking into Bella's room.**

**Please give it a try . Rated T for obvious reasons.**

**Rosalie POV**

I hesitated at the door.

I was horrible to her . There is no reason why I would expect her to forgive me.

But she deserved to know the truth.

I knocked on the door.

"Bella?"I said quietly.

"Alice! What do you want!"She groaned.

"It's Rosalie."I said . I could her breathing go faster.

"Oh sorry,come in."She said shocked.

I went in and sat on the bed.

"Bella, I have been horrible to I don't expect you to forgive me."I said . She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her.

"I want you to know my story Bella."I said.

She nodded weakly.

"Okay I was born in 1972..."

I woke up eager this morning because it was my seventh birthday.

I hoped that my mommy and daddy would get me that hair set that I wanted.

I hopped from my bed and ran downstairs into the kitchen . We had a fine house. It was three floors and white.

My mom was making pancakes.I wonder why...she never cooks,only the maid does.

"Hi mommy!" I said. She looked kind of sad but pulled me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." She whispered in my ear.I giggled.

"Mommy why isn't the maid here and where is daddy?"I asked.

I taught I saw her sob.

"Honey the maid is taking a ...vacation."She said.I loved Annabelle she was really nice.

"That's very nice of you to give her one."I said . She just nodded.

"Sit down honey and I will get you your pancakes with maple syrup."She said.

I sat down at the table . Sonething was wrong.

"Mommy where is Daddy though?"I asked.

"H-he is gone to work...early today."She said quietly.

I just nodded.

I ate my pancakes in a hurry and got dressed into a very nice lilac dress.

I went down stairs and I saw a wrapped package on the table.

I grabbed it and it said :

For Rosalie,

From Mommy and Daddy.

I unwrapped it eagerly and inside was...

not a hair set ... It was a make up set! I was more happy then before.

My mom came out of the living room.

"Honey why don't you go upstairs and play with it and I'll come up soon." She said.I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I played with the make up for I don't know how long but then the doorbell rang.

I peeped downstairs to see who it was.

It was a man I did not know. He was tall and kind of handsome. Must be rich.

He handed over my mom 6 hundred dollar bills.

"Bring her over tomorrow and I'll see what I can do."He said. My mom nodded and led him to the door.

**R&R**


	2. The World Is Ugly

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Rosalie POV**

My mom came into my room early this morning. She looked bad. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing a long t-shirt and shorts.

"Good morning mommy."I said . She smiled weakly and asked.

"Rosie would you like to play makeovers?"

I nodded eagerly. I loved makeovers.

My mom pulled us into her oversized bathroom.

"Mummy where is daddy?"I asked.

"He is gone on a buissness trip honey."She said quietly.

Before I could say anything else,my mom started brushing my hair.I loved that feeling.

Then she applied some eye shadow and lipstick and held out a really nice light pink dress. I remember the exact shade of the lipstick. It wasn't a fashion statement.

I hopped of the chair eagerly and put on the dress carefully.

Before I could leave my room my mom came in and grabbed me by my hand and pulled me downstairs.

She started putting on my shoes.

"Mommy where are we going?"I asked.

"We are going somewhere nice honey."She said.

I nodded happily and hopped into our car.

We drove for a while and we stopped by an old house.

"Come on honey."My mom said.

The rich looking man from yesterday,came out with a big grin.

"Go with the nice man sweetie.I'll be back later."She said and ran back to the car with tears in her eyes.

The man kneeled down in front of me.

"Whats your name?"He said.

"Rosalie."I said quietly. He grabbed my hand and let me inside.

Then a woman came out.

"Oh this is the girl?"She asked him.

"Yes,where is Bernard?"He asked her as if I wasn't here.

"Oh he's in his room. Bring her up there and we will go."She told the man and kissed his cheek.

He led me up the stairs and pushed me into a room. He closed the door and I noticed a boy sitting with his back to me on a bed.

He looked about 16 and had brown hair.

"Hi I'm-"I tried to introduce myself but he grabbed me,layed me on the bed and started to rip off my clothes.

I screamed and begged him not to but he didin't listen.

I couldn't believe mother sold me.

**Next Day.**

I woke up the next morning in my car.

"Mum?"I whispered.

"I'm right here honey."She whispered back.

"How could you?"I said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"She said as if she didin't know.

"How could you have sold me?"I said.

"How would you know about people selling people?"She asked.

"It was on the television."I said quickly. I was young but I was smart. I got back to the subject.

"I'm waiting for an answer."I said. I may be seven but I deserved to know the truth.

"Honey...daddy is dead,and we have no money,what else what I supposed to do?"She said.

I just decided to stay quiet for the rest of the day.

The jobs continued . And then I turned 10.

**Please Review!**


	3. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...but I can wish.**

**Rosalie POV**

And then I turned 10.

I had a job about every three years which was the thing that I hated the most.

I couldn't do anything about it because the day I tried my mom knocked me out with drugs.

That woman needs to go to an asylum. Since my father died she became a drug addict.

I was thinking about running away,but who will I go to?

My father is dead,so are my grandparents,I didn't know about any aunties or uncles.

So I was stuck in this hell hole.

For my tenth birthday my mom got me a see through dress.

I wish I was really ugly,then my mom wouldn't use me.

Using her own child for money.

"ROSALIE!"She roared from downstairs.

I was only nten but I had to put on short shorts,a very tight top and red high heels.

I quickly put on the red lipstick and ran downstairs. The shade of lipstick I never wear anymore.

"GET IN THE CAR!"She yelled at me.I turned back to look at her and she was taking out some pills.

She was going to drive me and she was full of drugs!

I hadn't said a word to her since I turned 8.I think I lost my voice even.

She got in the car and sped up the road.

A few minutes later she came to a stop at a big white mansion.

She pushed me out of the car and sped away.

I went to the door and rang the doorbell.

A big buff guy answered the door and looked kind of scary.

"I am the girl for the job."I said quietly.

The man looked at me in confusion.

"Eh...I didn't know we had a girl coming in to do a you want to explain?"He said with a grin.

He stood there and another man came to the door . Jeez,how many guys do I have to do it with!

The man gasped.

"Come in."He said.

I stepped into the house lazily and expected to be thrown onto a bed or even a couch. But the guy told me to have a seat on the couch.

I sat down and asked.

"Ehh..are any of you Stephen Clarks?"I said and Emmet gasped while Edwards eyes went huge.

"Stephen Clarks?You mean that pervert from down the street?" Emmet asked furious.

"Everyday I see that son of a bitch take advantage of beautiful girls like you."

"Ehh..I don't know. My mom just sent me to do a job..."I said quickly.

"But I guess its the wrong house. Which house is his?"I asked.

"I'm sorry but I c-can't let you go."The 'Edward' guy said.

"What? Why! I need to go my mom needs the money..."Okay the last bit slipped out.

"You mean your mom is using you to do it with random pedophiles?"The buff guy almost yelled.

"Emmett,calm down.."Edward said.

"It's none of your business. And please don't tell .. anyone. My mom told me that if I tell anyone she will kill me..."I said quietly.

Edward gasped in shock.

"Okay how about we will give you the money and you stay here for a while?"Emmett asked hopefully.

"Yes stay here and I will sort this out..."Edward said and walked away.

"So whats your name?"Emmett was acting like he was my age.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale."I said.

"Oh yeah I heard about say you. Neighbors. They say you are the most beautiful ten year old they have ever seen. Now I believe them."He said.

We just looked at each other for a while.

"Want to play play station?"He asked hopefully.

"HELL YEAH!"I said.

He pulled me from the couch and into another room.

He handed me a controller and put in a game.

"Hope you like shooting games."He asked hopefully.

"What do you think I am a muffin?I LOVE SHOOTING GAMES!"I almost yelled.

"Wow I thought you would be a girly girl type of girl."He said.

"Well,you got that wrong."I said.

I didn't know Emmett that well,but it feels like I have known him forever. Like we we're best friends.

"I bet I won."He said.

"Oh well then your wrong because I am an expert."I said. It was true.

We waited for the scores to come up.

I won.

"YES!"I yelled.

I looked at Emmett and he had his head in his hands.

"Sorry Emmett but there is a new queen in town.."I said and Edward walked in the room.

"Rosalie beat you?"He asked Emmett.

He just nodded.

"Rosalie I called the police and they are taking your mom to an asylum. But she wants them to let her talk to you. Alone." He said.

I just stood there frozen.

"But where will I go.I mean I don't have anyone to go to and if my mom talks to me alone..she might kill me."I whispered.

He nodded.

"You will be staying in a foster home for the night while they pack your moms things. And tomorrow you will go pack yours and...I have talked to my adoptive father and he said that,if you want of course,we could adopt you."He said.

Emmett grinned at me. What the hell, I thought.

"I would love to. But I have a question. Are you and Emmett real brothers?"I asked.

He shook his head.

"We are all adopted . Me,Emmett,Alice and Jasper . Alice and Jasper are together . Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents."He said . His voice was like music.

"But I really don't want to talk to my mom alone."I said quietly.

He looked at Emmett.

"I thought of an idea. See,would you feel better if maybe Emmett was watching through the window?"He asked.

"Yes!"I almost yelled and ran up to hug him. Then I hugged Emmett. Oh and there go my tears.

"We are going to be great friends."I whispered.

And you know the reason why I decided so quickly to stay with these strangers? Because it felt like I've known them for years and they we're nice to me than anyone ever was.

**Did you like it?Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Sweet Blasphemy

**Diclaimer: I don't own twilight. *sob***

**Okay so if your confused with the story here is an explanation:**

**Rosalie is seven and her dad died and her mom went crazy,and they needed money because her mom didn't have a job.**

**So her mom sold her over and over . Then Rosalie turned 10 and one day her mom dropped her off at the wrong house.**

**It was the Cullen house and Edward read her mind and he called the police and they took her mom to an asylum .**

**So she has agreed to be adopted into the Cullen family. But doesn't know about vampire's. Yet .**

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting at my desk when I got a phone call from Edward.

"Yes son?"I asked him.

"Hi Carlisle,a girl came to our house..."He told me what had just happened . Who would do that to a ten year old?

"Call the police and we will sort this out."I said sternly.

"Carlisle,I taught that maybe..we could adopt her.I mean right now she is having so much fun with Emmett..I mean..you know.."He said trying not to laugh.

"Whats so funny Edward?"I asked.

"She just beat Emmett at his shooting game."He said laughing softly.

"Alright,so what is her name?"I asked.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale."He said.

"Carlisle we should ask her if she wants too . Stay on the phone."He said.

I heard him drop the phone on the table and run downstairs.

This girl,has been through a lot and I deffinetly don't want her to go to some ignorant family.

"Hello Carlisle?"He said.

"Yes?"I said.

"Get the forms to fill out."He said and hung up.I smiled to myself . Esme was going to love this.

Alice POV

Me,Jasper and Esme we're hunting when I got a vision.

**Vision:**

A girl beautiful,blonde hair,walking into the house behind Carlisle.

"Hi guys I want you to meet your new sister,Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen."He said.

She smiled lightly and said a quiet hello.

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug and I whispered in her ear.

"We are going to be great friends."

**Vision End.**

"Yay!"I squeled.

"What?"Esme asked.

"Oh..eh...nothing just a sale at the shops . But we should be going back because there is a surprise waiting at home..."I said.

I turned around and I sprinted home.

Rosalie POV

"Okay,I better get home...where is the bus stop?"I asked.

"No worries,I'll drive you there."Emmett said happily.

I nodded eagerly.

Emmett was my new best friend.

He took my hand and we got into a very big Jeep.

"Is this your car?"I asked weakly.

"Yep.I love this baby!"He said.

"OH I LOVE CARS!"I squeled.

"Okay we have sooo much in common."He said smiling.

"Oh yeah wait there."He said and reached into his pocket and took out something small and brown.

"It's for you."He said and handed it too me.

"What is it?"I asked. It was a bracelet with things that looked like red diamons in it.

"It's a bracelet to remind you that you are never alone."He said.

"What! That must have costed a fortune!"I said.

He shrugged."We're rich."He said.

We chatted happily until we came to my house.

"Nice place."He said.I smiled.

Until I saw a bunch of cops and my mom.

"Is that her?"He hissed. How could he hiss?

"Emmett did you just hiss?And yes thats her."I said.

I sighed as I got out and walked towards the cops.

Emmett followed me.

"Are you Rosalie Hale?"One of the cops aske . Then just looked at me.

"Yes I am."I said quietly. He looked at me up and down again.

"Okay we have all the proof we need and will come get your mom in about 30 minutes because she wants to talk with you."He said.

I nodded.I will be okay. Emmett will be there.

They got into their cars and drove a few kilometers down the street.

I quickly went into the house and nodded at Emmett who was already at the window.

My mom followed me in.

"Rosie how could you do this to me?"She asked sweetly.

"Because,YOU SOLD ME!WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO,LET YOU WASTE MY LIFE?"I yelled at her. She flinched.

"ROSALIE HALE!I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL NOT YELL AT ME!"She yelled at me.

"I will if I want and you are not my mom anymore."I said and walked into the kitchen.

"What did you just say?I know that you told them . And remember I always keep my promise."She said.

She grabbed a knife and started to walk towards me. I was cornered. There was no way out.

But then out of nowhere Emmett popped out and knocked her out.

I ran to Emmett and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you..."I kept muttering in tears.

"It's okay Rosie,she won't hurt you anymore."He said quietly.

We we're like this for a while and then the cops came.

"What happened?"They asked.

'S-she tried to kill mr but Emmett knocked her out."I said quietly.

"She didin't hurt you did she?"The officer asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay gather her up!"He yelled to the other and they took her and carried her to a van.

"Do you want to say good bye?"He asked me.

I shook my head again.

"I just want to pack my stuff and go home with Emmett. To my new home."I said.

"Then I guess we don't have to put you in that foster home because Dr . Cullen called saying that he adopted you."The officer said.

I nodded and hurried to my room. Emmett helped me pack and it was done in seconds. I left all my slutty clothes out and threw them in the bin.

Then Emmett and I grabbed the suitcases and got into the Jeep.

He talked about his family. There was Esme, the mother figure, Carlisle, the father figure, Edward, the smart brother, Alice, the very hyper pixie-like sister, Jasper, the awesome brother.

We pulled into the drive way.

"Are you ready to meet the Cullen's?"He asked.

**Please Review!**


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...but my day will come...**

**Please Review!**

**Rosalie POV**

"Are you ready to meet the Cullen's?"Emmett asked.

I nodded and he started to get out of the car but I stopped him.

"Emmett?I know I don't know you very well or long, but I feel like your already my best friend." I said quietly with a smile.

He grinned back.

"Me too Rosie!Your already my bestest friend ever!"He said and pulled me into a hug.

We got out of the car and he held my hand. But his hand was a little cold..

Esme POV

I walked into the house following Alice and Jasper wandering what the surprise was.

"So Alice whats the surprise?"Jasper asked before I could.

"Ask Carlisle."She said with a grin.

Then Carlisle came through the door.

"Care to explain?"I said.

He took a deap breath and told us what was happening.

"So me and Edward taught that it would be nice if we adopted her.I mean she is getting along really well with Emmett."He said smiling.

"So you mean I'm actually getting another daughter?"I squeled.

"And sister!"Alice squeled along.

"Jasper will you be able to control yourself?"I asked him.

He nodded with a smile.

"I might not know this little girl yet,but I feel like I already love her."He said.

Then we heard Emmett's jeep pull up.

"Okay guys,she has to make a choice. We have to see if she wants to stay with us,when we tell her we are vampires."Carlisle said calmly.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett opened the door and I stepped once again into the big mansion. He still held my hand and led me to the living room.

Then I saw them. Edward,the Greek God. Another man,I suppose Carlisle,by the way he looked.A lady next to him,looking lovingly like a mother. Must be Esme. Then a man with honey blonde curly hair who must be Jasper and a pixie like girl beside him. Alice.

"Hello Rosalie. Welcome. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."He came over to me and shook my hand . Esme on the other hand was giving me a motherly hug.

"And I've heard that you already met Edward. Behind me here is Jasper and Alice."He said. Alice ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

Then she whispered in my ear.

"We're going to be great friends."

Then Jasper kneeled down to my level.

"Hi Rosalie. Mind if I give you a hug?"He asked.

"No I don't mind."I said with a smile. He gave me a hug and swirled me around.

When he put me down Carlisle spoke again.

"Rosalie,I know you already agreed to live with us,but we want you to make a choice. What if we told you we are not human?"He asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"I asked quietly and confused.

Carlisle hesitated and looked at the rest of the family. They nodded at him.

"Rosalie,we are vampires."He said.

I sucked in a deep breath. Should I run? What did this mean? I looked at Emmet. He sure didn't look like a vampire.

"You mean you e-eat humans?"I stuttered.

"No honey,we don't feed of humans we eat animals."Esme spoke for the first time.

I calmed slightly"I guess thats alright then."I said.

"So your going to stay?"Emmett asked hopefully.

"Yeah,it doesn't bother me."I said and smiled. I don't care if they're not human, they are my family now.

"Well,we will chat tomorrow must be tired. It was a big day."He said.

"Let me and Esme take you to your room."Alice said while grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs with Esme following.

She led me to a room and it was amazing. It had walls that we're pink and the bed was giant. There was lots of toys. And even a television.

There was a huge mirror and a giant wardrobe beside it.

"Oh..my..god! I love it! Thank you Alice! Thank you Esme!"I ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Your welcome honey. Alice will show you to your clothes."Esme said quietly before walking out.

"Wait Esme,is it okay if I call you mom?"I smiled.

"Of course that would be lovely!"She said delighted.

"Come to your wardrobe and I'll show you whats in it so you won't get lost."She said with a grin and danced towards the wardrobe.

First I taught she was joking, but the wardrobe was giant.

I walked in and Alice handed me a pair of pink silk pyjamas.

"Thanks Alice.'I said.

"Your bathroom is just outside the door."She said before walking out.

I walked in and closed the door.I decided to take a shower. Let the hot water make me think.

So my new family we're vampires. No fangs . They don't feed off humans.

Thats all I knew. So far.

I changed into my pyjamas and walked to bed.I was tired enough and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

But I had a nightmare.

It was the first night my mother sold me.

He threw me on the bed and ripped off my clothes. He pulled my hair and started hurting me.

I screamed but it did no good.

It lasted for hours. Then he tried to kill me.

I ran and I ran but he just followed me.

I tripped and-

Thats when I woke up screaming and I heard a familiar voice trying to calm me.

Emmett.

He pulled me into one of his bear hugs and started soothing me.

"You okay now Rosie?"He asked.I nodded softly.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?It's morning but that doesn't matter."He said quietly.

"No I'm fine.I'll get up."I said.

Alice came in the door with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and a pink pullover.

"Do you want to change?"She asked.

I nodded and took the clothes from her. They we're way too nice to me.

I was unlocking the door when I heard Jasper and Alice talking.

"It's true Jasper.I've seen it. Rosalie and him will get together."She said.

**Please Review!**


	6. The Bag of Sweets

**Disclaimer : I own nothing . *sigh***

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**But I would like more...**

**Anyway here's the chapter!**

**Rosalie POV**

What does she mean me and him will be together! Who is 'him'?

I walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened and Alice started brushing my hair.

Emmett just watched with a smile.

"So,Rosalie your 11 in three weeks right?"Alice asked.

"How do you know that?"I asked her.I'm pretty sure I haven't told her.

"Oh you see Alice can see the future,Edward can read minds and Jasper can manipulate emotions."Emmett said.

"So you saw me coming?"I asked her.

"Actually I didn't because your mother didn't decide to drop you here.I can only see you when you make a decision."She said. Huh.

"Emmett,do you have a power?"I asked and he grinned.

"I am very strong and my power is to make you smile."He said.

Once Alice finished applying my make up lightly,she led me downstairs.

Esme was making something in the kitchen.

"Hello honey."She said as she turned and smiled at me.I pulled her into a hug.

"So what you making?"I asked.

"Pancakes."She said.

"But how can you cook,if you don't eat?"I asked.

"I know how to cook silly.I used to have a child but it died so I tried to commit suicide but Carlisle saved me,honey."She said and sighed. Then she smiled again.

"But you're the child I never had and I love you for that."She said.I smiled back at her.

She led me to the table and gave me the pancakes. Then put a bottle of maple syrup on the table.

I ate eagerly while they left me with Emmett.

"How can you eat that?"He said in disgust.

"It's delicious!"I just shook his head.

"I bet you loved it too when you we're small."I said as I finished my last bite.

"Emmett will you tell me your story?"I asked quietly.

He nodded.

"I guess this would come sooner or later.."He muttered.

"Okay I was born in 1915.I was a sports person.I loved sports and I still do.I was also a dare devil."He said and sighed.

"One of my friends dared me and my friend Frank to go camping for the weekend to the woods. But the problem was that there was a bear problem."He said looking me in the eyes.

"We went deep into the woods. We we're laughing and chatting like nothing could go wrong. I was wrong."He said quietly.

"It was getting dark so I asked Frank if he could get some fire wood and I'll get it later. He agreed and went off."He said,once again looking into my eyes.

"An hour later Frank wasn't back so I went looking for him. A few miles away from the camp,I found him. Dead. With a bear next to him."He whispered.

"I ran for my life,but the bear was faster. He tackled me and I saw two blurry shapes. It was Esme and Edward. They we're hunting when it happened."He said,happy now.

"They brought me to Carlisle and he changed me. Thats really all I remember from my human life."He stood up and asked for my hand.

"Rosalie,do you want to play video games?"He asked like a kid on Christmas morning, changing the subject .

**Alice POV**

"I'm going to kick your ass!"I heard Rosalie yell from downstairs.

"Language Rosalie!"Esme shouted.

"Sorry mom!"She yelled back.

I laughed and Jasper came into the room.

"I'm guessing you heard their conversation."He said smiling.

"Jasper I saw them together. But it's not like there won't be other boys before him. I can't see them but it's obvious."I said.

He nodded understanding what I was talking about.

"Jasper she will fall in love with him when she is 14."I said quietly.

He smiled.

"You know if me and Rosalie are going to live together I better get to know her better."He said.

I nodded with a smile.

"Go on then, play with them."I said pushing him out the door.

As soon as he was gone, I had a vision.

The Denalis are coming!

**Rosalie** **POV**

I beat both Jaspers and Emmett's asses when Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle! The Denalis are coming!"She yelled excited.

"Who are the Denali's?"I asked.

"They are a family we are good friends with, they are also vegetaraians. They are very lovely."Jasper said with a smile.

"Awesome! When are they coming?"Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow!"Alice said from the kitchen.

"What if they don't like me?"I asked quietly.

"Of course they will like you! Who wouldn't like you! I mean your nice and caring and wonderful!"Alice yelled.

I nodded unsure.

I'm sure Jasper noticed because he gave me the look.

I ignored it and Carlisle came through the front door.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran and gave him a laughed and handed me a bag of sweets.

"I taught you would want something sweet."He said and smiled.

I smiled back and he motioned me to the table.

"Okay Rosalie I have some news. I signed you up to the local primary school.'He said.

I frowned. No one liked me in the private school. They all called me a slut and a whore.

"No one will call you that here Rosalie."Edward said from behind me. I jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."He said quietly as he chuckled.

"Are you okay with that Rose?"Esme asked.

"I guess so. As long as I don't have to wear slutty clothes."I said with a smile.

**Everything might be going well...BUT NOT FOR LONG!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Beautiful Remains

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NO RIGHT TO OWN ANYTHING!**

**Soo hey guys.I am having a competition for the longest and funniest review!**

**The winner gets to be in the next chapter!**

**Rosalie POV**

We waited in the living room for the Denali's to come.

I fidgeted with my fingers and twirled my hair.

I bet when they hear what happened to me they will hate me.

"No they won't Rosalie."Edward said quietly.

"They will."I said . He shook his head and sat beside me.

"Rosie,what happened to you was not your fault and the Denali's are lovely people."He said as he rubbed my shoulders.

I loved Edward like my brother. He was so nice. He was like the brother I never had.

I smiled.

"Thank you Edward."I said.

"Your welcome."He said with a left the room then leaving me with Esme,Alice,Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle was at work.

"Will you tell me your stories while we're waiting?"I asked quietly.

"Well I already told you mine."Emmett said as he got up and left the room.

I smiled at Alice.

"Well,I don't remember anything except that my name was Mary Alice Brandon.I was sent to an asylum for some reason. I found my parents marriage and death in the newspaper. I found my grave as well. I also have a sister Cynthia that is still alive in Biloxi."Alice said as she smiled at me.

I turned to Esme.

"Well I was born in 1895 in Ohio . My name was Esme Anne Platt.I married Charles Evanson when I was 20 . Then he went to fight at war . Then I was pregnant and I knew that he didn't want children,so I ran away and then my baby died.I was devastated so I jumped off a cliff . Everyone taught I was dead do they brought me straight to the morgue but Carlisle heard my heart and changed me."She said.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme and Alice it's nice to understand."I said and turned to Jasper.

"Well I will tell you later because the Denali's have arrived."He said with a grin.

Then the doorbell rang.

Esme went to answer it and I felt someone take my hand. Emmett .

I smiled at him weakly.

Then Esme came into the room with 6 others following behind her.

"Hi everyone."Said a strawberry blond haired girl. Then she saw me.

"Oh my you must be Rosalie."She said with a smile.

"Carlisle said you are the most beautiful 10 year old ever. I see it's true."She said.

I smiled shyly at her.

"These are my sisters Kate and Irina. Thats Irina's mate,Laurent and that's Carmen and Eleazar."She said pointing at them.

"We have a gift for you would you like to see it?"She said quietly. I nodded and took her hand.

She led me out to their car and took out a flat rectangular shaped box.

I opened it and it was a drawing pad and coloring pencils.

"Thank you!"I said as I gave her a hug.

We came back in with grins on our faces.

"Hey don't we get hugs too?"Carmen asked with a grin.

"If you want."I said and I ran to hug Irina,then Kate,then Eleazar the Laurent.

He creeped me out because he sniffed my hair.

"Rosalie come here."Emmett said urgently.

I ran to him and grabbed his sat me on his lap.

"How about we all go hunting?"Irina said.

"Sorry she doesn't mean to be rude. But Rosalie could go to bed now.I mean it's late and we came as soon as we heard the news about the adoption of Rosalie. We didn't have time to hunt. "Tanya said smiling.

"I don't need to hunt.I can stay and watch Rosalie."Laurent said and Emmett stiffened.

"I don't need to go hunting either."Emmett said.

"Neither do I."Edward said.

I shrugged not really knowing what was happening.

"Well,goodnight everyone."I said.

"Night sweetie."Esme said.

"Emmett,Edward will you come up?"I asked quietly.

They nodded and Emmett carried me up the stairs.

As soon as I lay down Emmett turned to me.

"Don't worry Rosie,we won't let anything hurt you.

"What would you protect me from?"I asked them both.

"Anything. Bullies,killers,vampires,ware-"Emmett said but was cut off by Edward.

"THERE ARE WAREWOLVES?"I shrieked.

"Well, yeah but don't worry about it."Edward said.

"Okay."I said as I yawned. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to my nightmare.

There was a voice at my ear.

"Don't worry this won't hurt."

Laurent.

Then he bit into my arm.

I screamed. I thought people 50 miles from the house could hear my scream. Pain in my arm burnt so bad I wanted to die.I yelled frantically for Emmet.

Edward burst in the room with Emmett following.

Edward pushed Laurent off me and Emmett was looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Edward what do I do?"He yelled.

"Ehh...Call Carlisle!"Edward yelled.

He dialed and Carlisle answered.

They we're talking to fast for me to understand but the pain in my arm was killing me.

I stopped screaming. It did no good.

"EMMETT DO IT!"Edward yelled.

Then Emmett reached to my arm and started sucking my blood.

He stopped suddenly.

Then he and Edward sighed from relief.

"I think it worked."Emmett said. Then I blacked out.

**Thanks guys!**

**REMEMBER DO THE COMPETITION!**

**Review**

**Or Laurent will suck your blood...**


	8. Jasper's Story

**Disclaimer : I own nothing :( **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in ages!!**

**But I was busy writing poems!!Please Read !They are about the Twilight Characters!! :DD**

**CHAPTER 8!!!**

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up in the morning really stiff and numb.I was still lying in my bed.

Except that it was surrounded by hospital machines.

"E-emmett?"I barely whispered.

"I'm right here Rosie."Emmett said sadly.I smiled weakly at him.

"What happened?"I asked took a deep breath.

"Rosie,Laurent bit I sucked the venom lost a lot of blood."He said.

I nodded and layed my head back.

"Thank you Emmett for saving me."I said quietly.

"Rose,he could of killed you . I should have been here . He locked me out of the house but it only took a sec for me to get back up . Edward was gone out to buy some stuff for you."Emmett said sadly."I should of never left your side.I'm sorry you forgive me?"

I shook my head."Emmett there is nothing to forgive . You did everything you could."I said looking him in the eyes . Then he smiled lightly.

"You should be able to come out of those later . Now go back to sleep."He said as he started to walk out.

"Wait Emmy,will you stay with me?"I asked quietly.

"How about Jasper watches you . Me and Edward haven't been hunting in a while . See you later."He said as he kissed my forehead . Then Jasper walked in the room.

I smiled at him.

"Hi Darlin'.You feeling better?"He said as his southern accent slipped out.

"Yes . Thank you Jasper for staying . Will you tell me your story?"I asked him lightly.

"Well,I guess I you have to try to fall asleep."He said with a smile.

I nodded and grabbed my teddy.

"Well,my name was Jasper Whitlock.I was born in Texas and I joined the army in 1861 . One night when I was escorting people,I found three girls on the road , they we're vampires of course,and I got dazed by their beauty.I was 20 and the girl,Maria,changed me .She had an army of new vampires . When we're young we are incredibly strong,that's why she wanted us . She took a liking in me and my job was to train others . We took over many cities.I use to feed on human blood."He paused there looking for my reaction . Then he continued.

"But I hated killing people since I could feel the fear they we're feeling.l had a friend,his name was Peter,we we're getting rid of the newborns when they we're out of strength . But then this girl,Charlotte,came to view and he fell in love with her and told her to run.I promised I wouldn't tell anything to ran after her shortly and told me he would come back for was very angry when she found out but Peter came for me and I went with them . But one day I left them and I ended up in this diner,where I met Alice,she stood there expecting me of course and we fell in love and came here."He finished.I was really tired.

"Thank you Jasper."I said quietly before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up again and noticed that the medical stuff was all gone . Then Jasper was next to me.

"Hey there Darlin'."He said smiling.I smiled back.

"Hey Jasper."I said as he picked me up.

"Hey!"I said as he smirked.

"Well,Carlisle said you can't walk so we have to carry you today."He said.

I crossed my arms.

He sat me on the kitchen chair and I saw Esme by the stove.

"Hi Esme,what are you cooking?"I asked.I haven't ate since two days ago.

"French toast,is that all right honey?"She asked as she turned with the plate in her hand.

"That's awesome mom."I said and smiled back.

I ate really quickly and Emmett and Edward burst through the door.

"ROSIE!! I MISSED YOU!"He picked me up and spun me he put me down on the knees wobbled and I caught shook his head.

"Jeez Emmett,Carlisle said that she can't walk today!"He said as he slapped him on the head.

I smiled . Oh Emmett.

"Sorry Rosie."He said.I smiled at him.

"It's okay . Can you carry me to the game room?So we can play."I asked him.

"Okay!"He grabbed me and ran to the room.

He set me down and I smirked.

"Oh yeah and by the way,I'm going to kick your a-"I said but Esme cut me off.

"ROSALIE LANGUAGE!"She yelled from the kitchen.

This was like old times like nothing changed . But I knew better.

I beat him.

"DAMN IT MOTHER FU-"He said but again,Esme cut him off.

"EMMETT THE LANGUAGE!"She yelled again.

I was having a great time until she came through the door.

**DUN DUN DUUNN!!**

**Who's at the door??**

**GUESS!**

**xxx REVIEW!**


	9. Right Where You Want Me To Be

**Disclaimer : I won nothing (:**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story !!**

**But I was kind of dissapointed . Almost 200 people read this story this month but only like 20 reviewed . So just wanted to let you know that if you really love me or this story you will review :DD**

**Rosalie POV**

Everything was going great today.

Until she came through the door.

"You!What are you doing here!"I yelled at my so called mother standing in the doorway.

"I'm here to take you home my little 6 year old Rosie."She said.I was so furstrated I could punch something.

And that something was a pillow.

"I'm sorry,we have to take you back to the asylum miss."Carlisle said mannerly,and Esme nodding along.

"I'm not leaving without my Rosie."She said smiling,still staring at me.

I only noticed now that Emmett was growling beside me . I patted his knee.

Then she took a step forward.

And Emmett went out of control. Jasper and Alice tried to grab him while Carlisle and Esme we're calming Edward.

Emmett got to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Emmett stop!"I yelled. His grip on her troat loosened.

Then he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rosalie."He said and ran out of the house.

"Emmett!"I yelped as I tried to run to the door. But my damn knee's gave up.

Jasper caught me in time and soothed me.

"Rosie,it's okay . He will be back . He just needs time to think."He said quietly. I nodded weakly.

He carried me up to my bed and layed me down.

"Maybe you should stay here for the rest of the day and watch TV."He said and handed me the remote.

Then he left the room. I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett.

What if Jasper was wrong. What if Emmett never came back.

I was the reason he left his family.

"Alice?"I said normally knowing she could hear me.

She came in with a wierd smile on her face.

"Hi Rose!How are you feeling?"She asked but something was wrong in her tone.

"I'm fine.I have a question."I said.

"He will be back Rose . Just give him time .He was just really angry."She said quietly.

Then she turned to me.

"Edward wants to see you."I said.

He came through the door gracefully while Alice left in style.

I smiled weakly at him.

"He will be back."He said. Then he took a breath.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I was really angry at her. I mean she just can't expect you to go back to her. I wanted to hurt her. So did Emmett. He couldn't take it. But he will be back."He said with a smile.

"I forgive you."I said and he was smiling back at me beautifully.

Then he left the room.

After endless hours of watching TV I fell asleep.

The nightmares came again.

I woke up screaming again. But a familiar voice was calming me. Edward .

I was breathing heavily from the nightmare.

It was worse than the others.

"It's okay,breathe,he's not here,it's alright..."He kept soothing me.

I was shaking and crying.

Surprisingly,I taught Emmett could only calm me,but it looks like Edward could too.

"Edward?Is Emmett back?"I asked.

"Not yet but he will .Go back to sleep."He said.I nodded shakily and closed my eyes.

Something was wrong.

I had a dream . But wasn't a nightmare . It was a strange dream.

_I was running in a meadow._

_I was hurrying - but I wasn't late for anything._

_Out of the trees came Emmett and he was staring at me.I sprinted over to him._

_I was opening my arms to hug him but his hand stopped me._

_"Emmett!I missed you so much!"I said . The look on his face was really sad._

_"Rosalie get out of here . Get out of here now,She's coming."He said._

_"Who's coming?"I asked him confused._

_"Just run."He said._

_"Don't ever go to the forest alone...."_

I woke up gasping for does he mean by that?

Was Emmett gone for good?

Was he dead?

Was all this my fault?

If he was dead,why him not me?

Who is this woman?

What if she has him?

I needed answers . But I wasn't going to get them alone.

**REVIEW!!**

**They make me happy so MORE CHAPTERS OF YOU REVIEW!**

**xxxxxx**


	10. Hello My Hate

**Disclaimer : I have no right to own the Characters (:**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME,MY STORY OR TWILIGHT!! :DD**

**Rosalie POV**

I wasn't going to get the answers alone.

I needed Alice .

I woke up,my legs stiff as hell.I went downstairs and Esme was making me cereal .

"Hi mom."I said forcing it to sound cheerfully. She smiled at me.

"Hi honey,taught you would like cereal on your first day of school."She said.

"What?!It's the first day of school?"I said. I didin't see that one coming.

She chuckled .

"A lot has been going on . Eat quickly and Alice will get you dressed . Then Edward will drop you to school ."She said.

I gulped down my cereal and Alice dragged me upstairs . She dressed me into skinny jeans,a pink long top and converse and handed me my pink bag . Then I got into the car with Edward .

The ride was pretty much silent . But Emmett was still in my head.

I took a deep breath as I got out of the car .

"Rose,don't worry,if anyone tries to bully you,I'll kick their ass."He said and winked at me .

I smiled at him and walked towards the school.

I walked to the front door and a teacher was standing there .

"Hi I'm Rosalie...Hale.I'm new."I said nervously.

She smiled at me.

"Oh yes,I'm Ms. Barry . I am your teacher . Let me show you to our classroom."She said.I nodded,she seemed nice enough.

She led me into a colourful room . There where pictures everywhere and lots of toys.

"Hello class,this is Rosalie Hale , our new student."She said.

I waved at them and almost ran to my seat.

I didn't notice the person sitting next to me until they started talking.

"Hi I'm Charlotte!"The girl sitting next to me said.

"Hi I'm Rosalie."I said.

"So where did you move from?"She asked.

"Well,I used to go to the local school around here but my adoptive parents sent me here.I have 3 adoptive brothers and a sister."I said and shook her hand.

"Thats cool.I have a brother . Thats cool,what are their names?"She asked.

"Edward,Jasper,Alice and .....E-Emmett."I choked on the last name.

"Are you okay?"She asked.I nodded holding in the tears.

We we're quiet for the rest of class.

"Okay class break!"Ms . Barry said.

We went into the yard and sat on the bench.

"You know,I love your hair."She said smiling.I only noticed now the way she looked.

She had brown hair with ringlets at the ends and a small thin figurre and she had big blue eyes.

"Thank you,I like yours too."I said and smiled back.

Then a boy came up to us.

"Hi I'm Shane,you must be Rosalie."He said and took out his hand.I shook it and smiled.

He had blonde hair and big brown eyes and he was taller than me.

'Yes,I am."I grinned back.

We chatted for the rest of break but then we had to go back to the classroom.

It was pretty easy what we we're learning because I have always been smart.

Then the bell rang to go home.

"Bye Shane,bye Charlotte!"I said as I started walking to the volvo packed with everyone except Carlisle and Esme and .....Emmett .

Then someone grabbed my arm.

"Wait Rose,is that your family?"Charlotte asked.

"Yeah,it is."I said.

"Wow,they are bautiful."She blurted out. I smiled.

"Bye Rose!"She said as she ran to her mom.

I jumped in beside Jasper .

"Hi Rose!How was your first day of school?"Jasper asked.

"Fine,I met this girl Charlotte and this boy Shane . They are really nice."I said smiling.

Alice was jumping in her seat in the front while Edward just grinned at me from his seat.

I got out of the car while Edward grabbed my bag.

I walked in the door seeing Esme sitting talking to Emmett.

"Hi mom,hi Emmett."I said as I took off my shoes.

Wait,

"EEEEMMMMEEETTTT!!"I yelled as I threw myself at him.

"I'm really sorry Rosie. Please forgive me."He said as he swung me around.

"Of course I forgive you!"I squeled.

"I missed you Rosie."He said.

"I missed you too Emmy."I grinned.

"How was school honey?"Esme asked.

"Fine,I have two new friends. Charlotte and Shane."I said happily.

"You should invite them over Friday ."Esme said.

"Okay I'll ask tomorrow in school."I said and Emmett dragged me outside.

"Rosie,I want to show you a place . It's very special to me and no one knows about it but me."He said as he pulled me on his back.

The speed was amazing it was like a bullet.

Then we stopped by a cliff.

Next to the cliff was a clear blue,beautiful lake and there was a swing hanging from a tree.

"Wow."Was all I could say.

"Do you like it?"He asked.

"Yes!"I squeled.

"Well,you know the way tomorrow is your birthday-"

"TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY?"I yelled,shocked.

"Yeah,well I have something to give you."He said as he handed me a rectangular box.

I opened it and took it out.

It was a charm bracelet.

There was a grizzly bear and a heart on it.

"See,the grizzly bear is to remind you of me."He said grinning.

"What about the heart?"I asked.

"It's to remind you,that you will always have a place in my heart."He said softly.

I gave him a hug.

"So are you going to have a party?"He asked.

"Yes,I want to."I said grinning.

Then I remembered.

"Emmett?"I asked quietly.

"Yes Rosie?"He asked.

"I had a dream while you we're..away . I was in a meadow and you we're there . And you told me to run because _she _is coming. And you told me to never go into the forest alone. What do you mean ? " I asked softly.

He took a breath .

"Rosie,there is this vampire , Victoria. She knows about you . She wants to kill you . So promise me you will never be alone. Please . "He said.

I nodded.

"I promise."

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**AND RUBBER DUCKIES!**


	11. Unexpected Package

**Disclaimer : I have no possibke right to own anything. (:**

**All belongs to Stephenie. YOU ROCK DUDEE! xD**

**Thank you for the Reviews everyone!!**

**So you guys deserve a new chapter!! (:**

**Rosalie POV.**

I woke up with a damn pixie screaming in my ear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!"Alice squeled in my ear.

"God dammit Alice,can you be any louder?"I muttered.

Then she handed me a box.

"Open it!"She squeled again.

It was a necklace. **(Cullen Necklace that they all have.)**

"Wow it's beautiful."I murrmured as I stared at the necklace.

Then Alice,in a flash put it around my neck.

Then she dragged me into the closet.

She wouldn't let me see what I was wearing while she applied my make up and did my hair.

"Alice can I see now?"I whined.

"Wait....okay!"She said. I walked to the mirror and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was wearing a knee high blue dress. **(Pic on Profile.)** It was simple but gorgeous. My hair was in bun and my make up was light.

"Alice your amazing."I said.

"I know!"She squeled.I put on the blue flats and walked down stairs.

Emmett and Edward grinned as they saw me.

Jasper smiled as well as Carlisle and Esme.

"Happy Birthday Rosie!"Emmett squeled like a girl and gave me a hug.

"You look great!"He said.

Edward was next.

"You look great Rose,Happy Birthday as he handed me a box.

I opened it and it was Roller Blades!

"Thank you!"I squeled.

Esme and Carlisle we're next.

"Happy Birthday honey."Esme whispered in my ear as she gave me a hug.

I smiled at her and Carlisle did the same.

Jasper was next.

He gave me a hug with a spin and handed me a box.

Inside was a pair of eerings. One was with a J on it and the other one had an R on it.

"Just so you would never forget me."He said grinning.

I grinned back.

"Thank you Jasper."I said.

"Honey we made a cake for you.'Esme said smiling.

I only noticed now that behind her was a giant pink cake.

"What!?You guys don't even eat!"I almost yelled surprised.

They laughed.

For the rest of the day we watched a movie,Titanic,and then a package came.

Emmett went to get it.

"Rosie it's for you."He said smiling.

I took it from him confused.

There was a note on it.

_For Rosalie,_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Your Mom._

I froze. How could my mom send me a package?

"Rose?"Edward said from the couch.

I swallowed.

"It's from my mom."

Esme gasped.

"It can't be. They don't allow anyone to send anything from there."Carlisle said.

"I'll call the asylum to find out."Esme said as she ran upstairs.

The worst thing was,that wasn't my moms writing.

"What do you mean?"Edward almost yelled.

"I don't recognize the writing. It's not my mom's."I said quietly.

"Give it to me."Emmett said. I handed him the package.

He sniffed it.

Then he whispered.

"Victoria." I stared at him wide eyed.

"I should of known."Edward growled.

"Okay Rosalie,don't ever leave our side."Jasper said looking me in the eyes.

I nodded weakly.

Then Alice gasped and her face went blank.

"Alice?Alice!"Jasper yelled as he hovered over her.

**Alice POV.**

_Victoria,her mate James and the Volturi we're standing in front of us in the clearing._

_"So what shall we do with this young one?"Aro asked looking at Rose._

_"I wonder if she had any powers......Eleazar?"He asked and he stepped forward._

_He stared at Rosalie._

_"Oh my....she will have a very powerful power."He said still staring at her._

_"Yes?"Aro asked greedily._

_"She will have the power to kill with her mind."_

_Vision End._

I looked around the room and saw everyone hovering over me.

"Guys!The Volturi are coming!With Victoria!"I said.

Jasper gasped.

"Okay who is the Volturi?"Rosalie asked confused.

"The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They enforce the law and stuff. They are really powerful."Edward answered.

"Thats not all,Rosalie has a power."I said and she gasped.

"You are going to be able to kill with your mind."

**Emmett POV**

My little Rosie. Will have a power to kill with her mind.

What the hell is happening in this world.

"What the-"I shrieked.

"EMMETT LANGUAGE!"Esme yelled from upstairs.

"Emmett,it's not her fault."Jasper said from the couch.

I was so mad I punched the wall.

"Emmett stop."Edward said standing up.

"I'm sorry."I said and took a deep breath.

"They are coming in 3 days."Alice said quietly.

I froze and Esme came downstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"This time Esme didn't stop me.

**Rosalie POV**

I burst out crying and ran upstairs.

My new family was possibly going to die because of me.

I was going to have a power to kill with my mind?

WHAT THE HELL!

I mean why would I want to kill?

"Rose,don't cry."Edward was hushing me.

"But we are all going to die because of me."

"No we are not Rosie,they will be interested in you,so they won't kill us."He said shushing me.

Then Emmett came through the door.

He nodded at Edward and Edward left the room.

"Rosie,I'm sorry.I just got really mad,because I mean,my sweet little Rosie will have the power to kill with her mind. And.."He paused.

"And what?"I asked quietly.

"Rosalie we are going to have to change you when your older."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :DD**

**Cliff Hanger :DD**

**CAN YOU GUESS THE TWISTS???**

**TRYY AND REVIEW!!!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	12. Beautiful Pain

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I nodded as he said that.

Me a vampire?

Woah.

"Really?"I asked.

He nodded.

I just looked into his eyes.

I wasn't going to die.

Thats a relief.

Now we just have to wait.

**Emmett POV**

The days passed as we waited.

There was no point of planning anything before this was over.

Victoria. I am going to kill her.

I haven't seen Rosalie in a while.

I sniffed the air wondering where she was.

Edwards Room.

I heard the piano playing.

"Okay so you play it in this key."I heard Edward say.

**Rosalie POV**

"Okay so you play it in this key"Edward said as he pointed to the right key.

I always wanted to play piano.

"Okay so it's...."I said as I started playing.

_Everyday is so wonderful,_

_but suddenly,_

_it's hard to breath._

_Now and then,_

_I get insecure,_

_from all the pain,_

_I'm feeling so ashamed._

I paused and started playing again. I smiled.

_I am beautiful,_

_no matter what they say,_

_yes words can't bring me down,_

_I am beautiful in every single way,_

_but words can't bring me down,oh no._

So _don't you bring me down today._

I grinned as I hit the final words.

I forgot Edward was there until I heard him clap.

"Wow that was amazing."He said.

Then he touched my cheek with his palm.

"And you know,you are beautiful."He said as Emmett came through the door.

"Guys we better go now,they will be here in 30 mins."He siad as he pulled me on his shoulders.

"Hey!"I wined . He grinned and we sprinted through the forest.

I laughed all the way until we got to the clearing.

I saw about 10 blurry figures walking towards us.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Hello Aro."He said.

"Greetings Carlisle . I believe this young one says we have a problem here."He said motioning to Victoria.

She stepped forward.

"Yes,my friend Laurent told me that there was a human girl staying with the Cullens. I thaught that she knew too much and so did my mate,James. So we thaught that we might tell you."She said smirking at me.

What did I do?

I was really angry at that.

"Well,what did I do to you?"I muttered.

She glared at me.

"If you would like to know I am your mothers sister."She said , again smirking at me.

"And you made her go to an asylum."She complained again.

"Now young ones enough."Aro said breaking the argument.

Emmett squezed my hand.

"Now what shall we do with you."Aro said.

I took a deep breath.

"Maybe she has a power?"A girl said looking like a 12 year old. She had blondish brownish hair and big red eyes.

"Maybe Jane...Eleazar?"He said as Eleazar came forward.

He stared at me for about 5 minutes.

"Oh my....she will have an interesting power."He said still looking at me.

"Yes?"Aro asked greedily.

"She will have the power to kill with her mind."

I knew that part was coming.

Aro laughed and Jane growled.

"No one has ever had a more dangerous power than me."She hissed.

I shrunk back into Emmett.

"Rosalie,may I please try my gift on you?"Aro asked.

I looked at Emmett and he nodded.

I swallowed as I walked towards him.

He grabbed my hand and closed his eyes.

"Intersting."He said after he let go of my hand

"You've had quite a past."He said staring at me.

"But we still need to punish you."

I gulped when he said that.

"It will be very small. Jane?"He asked.

Then everything went fast.

I heard Emmett yell at him while I crumpled to the ground in pain.

It was worse than when Laurent bit my hand.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I whispered.

"Emmett?"And everything went black.

**I don't care if you review or not.**

**Sometimes things happen that your not prepared for.**

**If you wana know why just ask me.**


	13. Memories

**Hiyaa everyone (:**

**Sorry I was kind of busy with my cousins funeral and stuff....(R.I.P. Jake)**

**Anyway here is the story!!**

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up dazed in my bed.

How many times am I going to black out?

"E-emmett?"I whispered.

"I'm right here Rose."He said.

I turned to him.

"What happened?"I whispered.

"Well,Jane has a power. A power to hurt people with her mind. And it hurts humans. Bad. And she got mad."He said and then he smiled.

"Jasper saved you."He said grinning.

"Really?"I said.

"Yeah I did."

Jasper walked in the room.

"But you almost got killed."He said looking me in the eye.

I sighed.

"Whats wrong?"Emmett asked.

"Why do I always almost get killed?!"I almost yelled.

They laughed.

"Because your the breakable one."Emmett chuckled.

I elbowed him.

He pouted.

Good old Times.

"Wait,where is Edward?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Sorry Rosalie,the Volturi took Edward."

**Jasper POV**

She stared at us in shock.

"Rose,he will come back. We will find away."I said quietly.

A tear escaped her eye and Emmett wiped it away.

"Don't cry Rosie."He said and pulled her into a hug.

This was going to be bad.

**Rosalie's POV (14 years old.)**

I sat in my room and turned on my radio.

It's been three years and he wasn't back.

I remember the day they told me.

Like it was yesterday.

I was still hoping but that didn't help much.

I had to sat goodbye to Charlotte and Shane.

We've been friends for years.

Now we have moved to Seattle and tomorrow is my first day of school.

"ROSE!!! LET ME PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT!! PLEASE!"Alice squeled as she ran in the door.

Then she gasped as she saw all my stuff still in my boxes.

"Let me unpack."She said laughing and got my room done in seconnds.

I grinned at her as she picked out my clothes.

Me and Alice have gotten really close. She was my best friend along with Emmett and Jasper.

I miss Charlotte and especially Shane. Me and Shane we're kind of together.

_Memory._

_"Rosalie,pass me your bag!"Emmett said as he put the bags in the Jeep._

_"Bye Rosalie I'll miss you."Shane siad coming up from behind me._

_"I'll miss you too."I said as I gave him a peck on the lips._

_He stood there in shock and Charlotte came over to me._

_"ROSALIE I'LL MISS YOU SOO MUCH!! YOU HAVE TO TEXT ME EVERY DAY!"She said and pulled me into a giant hug._

_"CHARLOTTE!"Emmett squeled and pulled her into a hug._

_"BYE CHARLOTTE WILL MISS YOU!"Alice squeled as she pulled her into a hug._

_"Charlotte we will mis you."Jasper said as he kissed her in the cheek._

_She blushed._

_I turned to Shane. _

_"I'll text you when I get there."_

_And we drove away._

_Memory End._

"One sec Alice I need to talk to you first."I said and pulled her onto the bed.

She looked at me.

"Alice,when is Edward coming back?"I said slowly.

She sighed.

"Rose,Edward will be back....soon. He is with the Volturi and he sent letters saying for us not to come because they will kill us."She said.

"YOU HAD FUCKING LETTERS AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW ME?"I yelled at her.

She gave me the letters.

I opened one and it read,

_June 22nd 1984_

_Dear Family,_

_I miss you all,please don't come._

_They will kill we wouldn't want that._

_I love you all and I will be back soon. I promise._

_Send my love to everyone especially Rose since I didn't get to say goodbye to her the other day._

_Edward xxx_

"He really is coming back isin't he?"I squeled.

"Jeez,Rose I should of showed you the letters ages ago because now your perking up!"She grinned.

Then Emmett came into the room.

"ROSE YOUR SMILING!"He squeled like a girl.

He picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?"He asked.

"Hell no but who cares?"I laughed.

"Well,you won't be alone because now we are going to the same school!"Alice jumped on my back.

I fell over with her breaking my fall.

We we're just laughing for the rest of the day looking like we we're drunk.

Now just to wait for Edward to come home.

To make everything complete.

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**So you think everything is going great?**

**WELL THINK AGAIN!**

**xxxxx**


	14. TRAILER!

**Hi Guys!**

**This isint a boring Authors Note...**

**ITS A COMPETITION!!**

**Okay so Im asking you guys...wait...MORE LIKE BEGGING!**

**For someone to make a trailer for this story and send me the link!**

**The winner will plaz a BIG part in the story x)**

**And because I suck at making trailers....**

**ANYWAY....**

**So please do it and I will love you forever!**

**There is also Runner up prizes like....**

**1. If you have a story or stories I will review every chapter,**

** will plaz a part in the story,**

**3. Zou will be mentioned on mz profile!**

**THANKS !!!**

** !**


	15. That damn little girl

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY GORGEOUS HAIR!!**

**xD**

**Hii Guys!**

**I hope your doing my competition !! (:**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Rosalie POV**

_Beep._

I reached out to turn off the alarm.

But I couldn't find it.

_Beep._

Where the hell is the damn alarm clock?

_Beep._

I grunted and opened my eyes and saw Emmett sitting at the edge of the bed grinning.

"Where is that damn alarm clock?"I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"There is no alarm clock that was just me going _beep."_I rolled my eyes and got up.

And then as usuall Alice pulled me into her oversized bathroom.

"THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! I CAN SEE IT!"Alice squeled.

I sighed as she quickly brushed my hair and did my make up.

Then she handed me black skinny jeans,a long pink short sleeved t-shirt and some small heels.

I looked gorgeous.

"Thank you Alice I look awesome."I said as I high fived her.

She pulled me down stairs and handed me a black and pink bag.

"Oh honey you look amazing! Let me take a picture!"Esme squeled as me and Alice posed and soon Jasper and Emmett joined.

Emmett looked giant compared to me.

"Oh yeah,so the story is Rose that you and Jasper are actuall brother and sister and Esme is your auntie. Oh and me and Emmett are just adopted okay?"Alice said.

I nodded and grinned.

We got into Emmett's Jeep and drove off.

Alice was talking to me in the car but I mostly didn't answer because I was really nervous.

I mean new people,new groups and new boys. Ugh.

"We're here."Alice squeled and we got out.

I took a deep breath and Emmett took my hand.

I smiled at him and we walked to the front desk.

"Hi we are the Cullens and the Hales. We're new here."Alice lied smoothly.

The ladies eyes widened and she nodded.

"Here are your time tables and slips. Thank you."We nodded and I checked my time table.

_Math_

_Science_

_Home Economics_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_History_

_English_

_French_

I groaned. I hated Math.

Grrr.

"Do you have math first?"Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Well good luck! See you at lunch!"Alice said and they walked off.

I walked into the classroom and walked to the teacher.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm new here."I said.

"Well hello Rosalie, I'm . Please take a seat beside Alex."She said as she pointed to the boy.

I sat down and the boy started talking.

"Hi I'm Alex."He said as he took out his hand.

I smiled and shook it.

"I'm Rosalie."

"I think we all know that."I looked at him confused.

"Everyone has been talking about your arrival."He laughed.

"Okay class!" said as she began the lesson.

Finally the bell rang and I left the clasroom.

Alex put a hand on my shoulder.

He has brown messy hair and he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Do you wana sit with us at lunch today?"He asked.

"Well,maybe some other day because since today is my first day I'd like to sit with my family."I said hoping I didn't hurt his feeling.

"Okay see you later."He said and walked away.

Science flew by quickly and then it was Home Ec.

I hate cooking.

I sat down next to a girl with blonde hair. She was wearing all pink and a mini skirt. Slut.

"Hi I'm Taylor. Whats your name?"She said in a girly voice.

"Rosalie."I said emotionally.

She looked at me up and down.

"Do you wana sit with us at lunch?"She asked smiling.

"I'm actually going to sit with my family today so maybe some other day."I said and the smile fell off her face.

"We don't give second chances."She said and she smirked.

"Well,I don't accept second chances." I said and turned around and rolled my eyes.

Home Ec. was really boring and annoying because Taylor kept on whispering stuff about me to the girl next to her.

High School. Ugh.

As the bell rang I got my books but I was stopped by Taylor.

"Okay so I've changed my mind-"She started but I interupted.

"So does the new one work better?"I smirked.

"No wait,we don't want you in our group because you look like a fucking slut and you are not worth it."She said and walked away swaying her hips.

I was about to run after her but someone grabbed my arm. Alex.

"Don't do it it's not worth it."He warned. I sighed as he let go of my arm.

"Right.."I muttered. I nodded good bye to him and headed to Gym.

I walked in and gave the coach my slip. He singed it and I put it in my bag. I changed into my uniform and walked back to the gym.

"Okay,Pair up for warm ups!"The coach yelled.

Everyone got into pairs while I waited to see if there was anyone left.

I saw Taylor wearing short shorts and what looked like an almost belly top pair up with a girl that looked like her.

I noticed at the back a girl with long black hair standing alone.

"Okay Rosalie and Melanie,you can be together!"The coach smiled at me. I nodded.

"Hi I'm Rosalie."I said. She smiled.

"I'm Melanie."She said and before we could say anything else we had to start warm ups.

Then we did basketball.

After gym I went into the locker room and noticed that Melanies locker was next to mine.

"Hi again."She said and smiled.

I smiled back.

"So where did you move from?"Melanie asked.

"Rochester. My step dad is a doctor and he got a real good job here."I said.

"Oh your step dad?"She asked.

"Yeah my parents died a few years ago and me and my brother Jasper moved in with our auntie Esme,and we have three other adopted siblings.

Alice and Emmett are here in school and Edward is gone for a vacation."I said the last part quickly.

She nodded.

"That's cool. My dad died when I was 7. So now I live with my mom and shes gone kind of mad."She said. My eyes widened.

"Thats what happened to my dad. My mom died after him"I said.

"Well want to walk to lunch?"She asked and I nodded.

As we walked into the hall I saw Emmett waved at me and Melanie gasped.

"Woah they are all so gorgeous. So are you no wonder your related to your brother."She said and smiled.

I smiled back and walked over to my family.

"Rose how were your first classes?"Jasper asked.

"Fine I have met this boy,Alex he is really nice. And I met this girl Melanie and Taylor. I like Melanie but Taylor is such a slut."I said and they laughed.

"Look who's talking."Taylor said from behind me.

I sighed.

"What is your problem?"I almost hissed.

"Nothing's my problem,your sitting in our seats."She smirked.

Then Emmett stood up and she crouched back.

Alice glared at him but he kept on standing.

"Ehh...we will just go sit somewhere else."She said and they ran away.

I grinned at Emmett.

"Emmett! What had I told you about scaring little girls?" A musical voice said from behind me.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Cliffhanger...?**

**Please do my competition!!**

**xxxxxx**


	16. Sigh

**Disclaimer : DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER??**

**xD**

**I HAVE GOTTEN ONE ENTRY FOR THE TRAILER AND HERE IT IS !!  
**

Youtube. com/watch?v=hDji_hamHwk

**Please Watch it it's by :Gr33nCliodhn4 My awesome fan xD**

**Hiyaaa guys!!Please tell me if your doing my competiton or I will be sad :(**

**Rosalie POV**

I turned my head back as I heard the musical voice.

I saw Edward standing there slightly smiling.

"Edward?"I whispered.

He nodded and I grinned at him but he didn't smile back.

I turned to Emmett and he was staring at Edward.

"Don't go near him for now Rosalie."Alice said quietly.

"Lets walk outside."Edward said motioning us to come.

We got up and followed him.

I was fighting a big need to go hug him but something bad was going to happen if I did.

"What happened Edward?"I asked.

"Well,the Volturi took me and I like it there now. It's actually fun."He said.

Then I noticed the big difference.

He had red eyes.

"Wait,why do you have red eyes?"I asked quietly.

"Because I'm sick of animals and human blood tastes so good. I wonder if you would taste nice."He said and grinned but it didn't touch his eyes.

Emmett stiffened beside me and I took his hand.

"Oh well I'm going to go hunting.."He said and ran off.

I just stood there frozen.

No,no,no. Why did he change?

"Rosalie do you want to go home?"Emmett asked.

I nodded weakly and didn't even notice when we arrived at the house.

Emmett carried me in and placed me on the sofa.

"Rosalie,are you alright?"Esme asked.

"Yes but why is Edward like that?"I asked angrily.

"They hypnotized him."

Jasper said coming in to the living room.

"What?"Alice hissed. "How did I not see that?!"She yelled frustrated.

"Calm down honey."Esme said quietly.

"Alice tell us what you saw in the last few days."Carlisle said standing beside Esme.

"Well,I saw a new sale at Prada,I saw Rosalie meeting Alex and Melanie and I saw Aro with someone. Someone I didn't recognize."She said blankly.

Then she gasped.

**Alice POV**

I felt myself go blank as I got a vision.

_Edward was sitting in a corner of an old warehouse._

_Rosalie was walking towards him._

_"Edward?"She whispered._

_He looked like a mess with big red eyes and shattered clothes._

_"What can I d oto help you?"She begged._

_"You can't do anything. There is only one solution and I couldn't make you do that."He almost growled._

_"What is it?"She asked quietly._

_"The only way to end this is for you to kiss me."He said looking away._

_She hesitated._

_"I'll do it."She finally said._

I screamed.

"Alice?Alice!"Jasper was beside me in a second.

"Everything is fine and I know how to get Edward out of the trance!"I squeled.

"Yeah what is it?"Emmett asked.

"Rosalie has to kiss Edward."

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie has to kiss Edward?

I froze. My little Rosie is going to have her first kiss with bloody Edward!?

SHE IS ONLY 14? AAGGGHHH!!

I ran upstairs and into my room.

Alice said I was the one she will fall in love with !

Wait am I jealous? AGGH!!

There was a light knock on my door.

"Emmett?"Rosalie asked. I sighed.

"Come in."I said quickly.

She walked in and closed the door. Then she sat down on the floor beside me.

"Why are you mad Emmett. Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you Rose,it's just you shouldn't be kissing someone who is bloody 90 when your only 14!"I said.

She laughed.

"Whats so funny?"I asked in disbelief.

"Your jealous."She said and ran out the door.

Girls.

**Rosalie POV**

Alice burst out laughing as she heard what happened.

"Rose you know he actually is jealous."She said quietly.

I froze. What?

"Have a seat Rose."She said and pushed me down on the couch.

"A while ago I had a vision. It was of you and Emmett together. Him proposing to you."She said quietly.

I stared at her wide eyed.

"Rose are you okay?"She asked.

I nodded.

"What did I say?"I swallowed.

"You agreed."I knew that was coming.

"Alice maybe thats wrong. Because I have been getting this feeling about Edward. You know what I mean."I said quietly.

She gasped.

"I have to go talk to Jasper."She said and got up.

"Wait Alice!"I called to her.

She turned to me.

"Please don't tell Edward...or ?"I begged.

She smiled and nodded.

I sighed in relief. Thank God.

If she told any of them it would be so awkward. I mean really.

I got up and went into my room.

I lied down on my bed and sighed.

Wait,

I HAVE TO KISS EDWARD?

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**AND WATCH THE TRAILER!!**


	17. Will you help me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my dignity!! xD**

**Hiyaaa guys did you watch the trailer??**

**I LOVE IT !! (:**

**Please do the competition!!! (:**

**Rosalie POV**

Oh. My. God.

I buried my head in my hands and Jasper walked in.

"Whats wrong Rose?"He asked and rubbed my shoulders.

I grinned at him.

"I have to kiss a ninety year old man."I said. He laughed.

"He is only 17."He said.

"True."I said and sighed.

"Alice told me about what you feel and it's normal Rose. The future can change."Jasper said quietly.

"It's not that I don't like Emmett it's just I don't have those kind of feelings for him. Maybe not yet."I said.

He sighed quietly.

"Well,never bet against Alice."He said a chuckled.

I smiled and he walked out.

"Oh yeah I did your homework."He said and winked.

"What?"I squeled.

"JASPER!"

**Alice POV**

"JASPER!"I hear Rosalie yell.

I laughed as I finished my homework.

Then Emmett walked into the room.

"Ok what did you see?"He asked grinning.

"I saw Edward and Rosalie together,but I saw something else aswell."I said quietly.

He nodded.

I looked him in the eys and when he finally got it he gasped.

"You saw...me and Rose together didn't you?"He whispered.

I nodded weakly.

He sighed.

"Well,I do love that little girl it's just that in the future she might not like me in the same way."He said looking at the floor.

"Don't tell Rose.....she doesn't know."I lied.

He nodded.

"Maybe her and Edward belong with each other."He said and walked out.

I sighed. This is so confusing.

I put my stuff in my bag and went to tell Esme what just happened.

She smiled at what I said.

"Finally Edward or Emmett won't end up alone."She mumbled. I grinned at her.

"I can't see yet who will she choose."I said quietly.

"Well,honestly I think it's Emmett."She said.

**Rosalie POV**

I didn't catch up with Jasper obviously. He's too fast for me.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Nothing interesting was on so I turned on the Titanic. I saw it millions of times but I love it.

His love for her even when they can't be together is so romantic. And that she would risk her life for him.

I was about half way through the movie when I felt a presence beside me.

I pretended not to notice but smiled inside my head.

I waited for a few minutes and then I yelled atraight in to someones face.

"BOO!"

I turned to look at my intruder.

"E-Edward?"

**Alice POV**

We all went out to the shops for a few minutes to get Rosalie something for her 15th birthday.

Then I got a vision.

_Rosalie yelled._

_"BOO!"_

_Then she turned to see the person beside her._

_"E-Edward?"She asked weakly._

_He just smiled but it didn't reach his eyes._

_"Yes it's me. Rosalie I need you to help me."He said. She looked at him wide eyed._

_"How?"She asked._

_"I'll tell you soon. Meet me in the forest at 5 o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow. Don't bring anyone. Please."He siad and smiled weakly._

_She smiled back._

_"Of course I'll help you."She said and Edward left._

I dropped my bags and gasped.

Jasper ran over to me.

"Alice whats wrong?"He demanded.

I smiled at him.

"Nothing,he's asking her to help him right now."I said too low for the others to hear.

He grinned at me and picked up the bags.

ROSALIE WAS GOING TO LOVE HER PRESENTS!

**Rosalie POV**

I was sitting there frozen as he left.

I didn't even pay attention to the end of the movie.

I was so happy her want's me to help him.

He trusts me.

He's trying to be himself again.

I calmed down and the others came in and quickly went upstairs.

Alice came down quickly.

"Don't say a word to anyone but me and Jasper. We know."She muttered in my ear.

I nodded and smiled as Emmett came downstairs.

"ROSIE!"He yelled and pulled me into a hug.

"You know I'm never sick of your hugs Emmy."I said and grinned.

"Who doesn't like my hugs?"He asked.

"Me."Jasper said from the couch.

Emmett pouted.

"Don't be so sad Emmett we all love them excpet the emo man."I said grinning.

"WOO!"He yelled and started doing a happy dance.

"Emmett,just stop."Alice finally said and pushed him over.

I went up and went to bed after because I was really tired.

My birthday was in 3 days. I will be 15.

Oh joy.

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**AND WATCH THE DAMN TRAILER AND MAKE ME ONE!! xD**


	18. Holy Crap

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cool Lady Gaga like Glasses. xD**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while but here it is !**

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up with a pixie screaming in to my ear like every other of my birthdays.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!!"She squealed.

"HOLY CRAP ALICE YOU SCARED ME!" I yelled at her.

Then Emmett came and picked me up and swung me around.

"Emmett you can stop now." Jasper said coming in with a grin.

When Emmett put me down he hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Rose."He said.

Then,as if Alice could wait any longer she handed me a small box.

I opened it and there was keys to a convertible.

I squealed and hugged her like mad.

"Thank you SOO MUCH!" I yelled and bounced up and down.

Then Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"Well we figured you will be getting ready to drive soon so we got you this." He said smiling.

I squealed again.

I was happy about that.

I would be happier if everything was complete.

If Edward was here.

I forced to keep the smile on my face and I fought back the tears that would pour out when I thought of him.

Jasper nodded knowing what I was feeling.

Everyone left the room and I went to get changed.

I opened my sock drawer and there was a piece of paper.

I was confused. Then I gasped.

It must be from him.

I quickly unfolded it and read it.

_Rosalie,_

_Happy Birthday._

_Come meet me outside in the forest behind the school at 1pm._

_Edward._

I squealed.

I quickly got ready and I couldn't wait to see him.

I missed him so much.

Emmett drove us to school and looked at me like a freak. Maybe because I was bouncing up and down.....

Alice grinned at me while Jasper gave me a small smile that said "Don't worry, if he tries to hurt you I'll punch him." I have some protective brothers.

In class I didn't even bother paying attention to Taylor. I was way too happy today.

It was 12:55 and Alice helped me to sneak out of the school. It worked because Emmett was in class tutoring some student in Spanish.

Jasper and Alice stayed close behind just in case,but Alice said it would be alright.

I took few steps into the forest.

"Edward?" I whispered. Why was I so scared?

But then a figure jumped from the trees. Edward.

"Hi Rosalie." He said and gave me a small smile.

"Edward!" I said happily.

He still had red eyes and was wearing some old clothes. But one thing scared me.

There was fresh blood stains on his shirt.

" I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He said.

" Thank you." I said quietly and he turned to his pocket. Then, he took out a small box.

"Here Rose. I picked it out especially for you." He said and handed it to me.

I opened the box and inside was a ring that said forever.

"W-wow." I stuttered.

He took a step closer to me.

"Rosalie, I know I'm different but I hope to be normal again soon. I just wanted to mention something before I leave." He said.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I'm in love with you." He said. My eyes widened. Me? What? I'm confused. Alice said I was going to be with Emmett!

Then Edward turned around and I heard him hiss.

"Rosalie !" He said and I turned to run but not without seeing four creatures with black cloaks grabbing Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled but they were gone with him.

I ran back to Alice crying but instead of her Jasper hugged me first.

"Alice only saw this now. I'm sorry honey. We will get him back." He said quietly.

"They are bringing him to an empty room. Rosalie...your going to kiss him." She said.

I took a deep breath. I have to do it. For Edward. For the family.

"Will we clue Emmett in?" I heard Jasper ask. Alice sighed.

"Not now. I'll tell him later. I we don't tell him he will freak out. If we do tell him that its now he will try to stop it." She said quietly.

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**Sorry it's been so long (:**

**xxxx**


	19. Rate

**Hiyaaa Guys (:**

**Just wanted to say that I made a trailer.**

**It's posted on youtube and if you want to watch it here is the link :**

**www. youtube. com /user/kiraora08?feature=mhw4**

**I hope you like it (:**

**Comment and Rate!**

**MonstaaMaggsHale**


	20. I blame him

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the Characters (sob,sob)**

**Anyway,thank you for the reviews!**

**Sorry it's been so long... (:**

**Well, see yous at the bottom! Mwaah! :D**

**Rosalie POV**

"Are you sure it's going to be fine Alice? Is he going to try anything? Is it just a trick? Tell me!" I basically screeched at Alice while she sped down to the empty building.

"Yes, it's going to be fine! Now just relax, you've got a big job to do." She said too quickly.

I sighed for what it felt like the millionth time today. What was happening to this world?

She pulled up to a really old, half broken building.

"Go!" She said.

I hesitated.

"Wait can't you come with me?" I asked hopefully.

"No, the sun is out and there is people around, it up to you. Good Luck!" She said as I slammed the door of the car.

I entered slowly and quietly hoping that there was no one here except Edward.

"Please God..." I murrmured. I entered a hallway and there was lots of door around.

Alice said the third door on the right.

I walked slowly and I stopped at the door.

What was I ment to do? Knock? Ring a doorbell? Wait, there was no doorbell..

I decided to slowly open the door and have a peep in.

At first I thaught there was a chair at the corner of the room, but then it started to move and eventually gasped.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I heard him give a chuckle.

"Are you gonna say that whenever you find me?" He said but his voice sounded wrong.

I slowly walked up to him.

"Rosalie, why did you come here?" He asked.

'Alice saw a vision of you and she told me how to cure you." I said quietly.

He didn't move.

"How will you save me."He croaked.

It wasn't a question but it wasn't an answer. I froze as I didin't know what to do.

I hesitated at my new idea but decided to do it.

"Like this." I said and placed my lips on his. It was ment to be a gentle kiss but then it went deeper.

His hands were at my waist and mine somehow went around his neck.

Then he suddenly stopped as the door opened.

"Rosalie?" Emmett yelled looking around for me.

After him Alice and Jasper ran in.

When his eyes found me his expression went sad. He didn't look like a teddy bear anymore, he looked older.

"Emmett?" I asked quietly.

He didn't reply but instead, he ran.

I immediatly started crying. Edward started to put his arms around me but I stopeed him.

"Don't." I said and ran straight into Alice, whos arms were as welcoming as ever.

I didn't know when they put me in the car, I kept on crying and not paying attention to the world.

He was gone again. And I felt a little better when I realized it wasn't all my fault.

I was only ment to kiss Edward gently, like in snow white the prince kissed her. But he was in love with me, he couldn't stop himself.

Ugh. Now Emmett was sad and angry with me. I don't think he would ever forgive me. We were ment to fall in love next year.

I guess thats not happening. I only realized now that I ahd feelings for Emmett.

Feelings I didn't have for anyone else. Not even Edward.

When we got home Jasper carried me to my room. I lay there for what seemed like days.

Then eventually Alice came into my room.

"Can I come in?" She asked smiling a little.

"Sure." I said and she sat at the edge of my bed.

I sat up and looked at her.

"I have something to tell you, but I don't know if I should." She said.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"Okay I'll just tell you." She said and finally looked at me.

She sighed and began.

"Emmett asked where you were so Jasper told him. We didn't know he would get there so fast. I told him that to help Edward you just needed to give him a quick kiss, just a peck on the lips. Then Jasper slipped out that Edward told you he was in love with you. He freaked and walked in to where you and Edward were. We were all shocked when you were actually making out. So I'm not trying to be mean or anything to my brother, but it was actually his fault. You have to stop blaming yourself that it was your fault Emmett left." She said.

My eyes widened. I was kind of relieved that it wasn't my fault but I was also mad at Edward.

Who would do that to their own brother?

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of pissed at Edward." I said and crossed my arms.

Then Jasper creaked open the door and peeped in.

"Rosalie? There is someone who wants to see you." He said and I gasped when I saw who it was.

**REVIEW!**

**Who was it?**

**Find out soon!**

**xxxx**


	21. Well Hell,

**Disclaimer: NOTHING OVER HEREE! xD**

**Sorry it was so long (:**

**I just moved and stuff so I'm real sorry :)**

**Rosalie POV**

"Rosalie there is somebody who wants to see you." Jasper said creaking the door open.

My eyes widened at the unexpected visitor. How could he just show up now?

"What do you want Edward?" I didn't expect my voice to come out so harsh. I swear I saw him cringe just a bit.

I caught Alice swiftly leaving the room leaving me alone with him. Damn her.

He didn't say anything for a while. I just got more pissed.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked stubbornly. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" He finally said quietly. I felt the anger build up in me.

"Sorry? That's all your going to say? How could you do that. To your own brother." I said carefully.

"I know what I did was wrong. But I couldn't help it. I love you Rosalie." He said and took a step closer.

"Don't. You have to get over me. I'm sorry but this is way too much." I said and stormed out of my room.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what the hell to do.

I decided to do something I only did twice in my life. I went to look for Alice.

She was downstairs in the living room holding her head in her hands.

"Alice? I really need to talk to you." I said and shook her by the shoulders.

I didn't notice earlier but she was talking to herself.

"No,no this can't be!" She almost yelled.

"Alice!"I shook her again. No response.

This time I made her look at me.

The whites in her eyes were bloodshot red.

I started backing away thinking she was just hungry but it just didn't seem right.

"Alice?" I said softly taking very slow steps towards her.

"Rosalie?" She asked looking around. What?

"Are you okay?" I asked and sat down beside replies instantly.

"No! I can't see!" She yelled and stood up.

"Alice!"I yelled and she spun around.

Her eyes weren't as red as they were but they were just a light red.

Then Jasper came storming through the front door and into the living room.

He stopped when he saw Alice. His expression was like stone.

"Whats wrong with her!"He yelled.

"I-I don't know! I think shes having a vision!" I stuttered.

He sat her down next to me and he kneeled in front of her.

"Alice,Alice! Look at me!" He demanded. She lifted her eyelids in his direction.

"I'm fine." She whispered taking deep breaths.

"No your not! You were yelling and your eyes were bloodshot red and you scared the crap outta me!" I exclaimed without looking at her. The eyes were scary.

"Sorry."She muttered.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked ignoring what we just said.

"I-I saw it. The whole world was in war." She said trembling.

"Why what caused it?" I asked my eyes with fear.

"It happened because you were dead Rosalie. Your death cause this." She said and buried her head in Jasper's neck.

Well Hell.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Clearing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my new cool blue hair (:**

**Rosalie POV**

"Alice! Tell me exactly what you saw." Jasper asked her calmly.

"I saw Rosalie standing beside Emmett and Edward. The two of them were fighting and growling at each other. They didn't pay attention as Victoria attacked her." She said slowly taking deep breaths.

"What was the scenery?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"There were three vampires. They all had red eyes, There was Victoria, her mate James and another one I recognized she called Diego." She said turning to me.

"And as I said, Edward and Emmett were fighting with each other and I recognized a werewolf. I think his name is Sam, he was protecting you but there were too many of them. He died. Then you died." She said looking like she was going to cry.

"So where was it?" I asked again.

"It was in the clearing." She said quickly remembering.I took a deep breath.

"So what do you guys think we could do to stop this?" I said shakily.

Then no one said anything.

"Well, that's too bad then." I said and a tear escaped my eye.

"Don't cry Rosalie. We can stop this. We just can't have Edward and Emmett with you in that clearing." He said as he rocked me.

"Yeah Rose, don't cry. We have three weeks. That's plenty of time." She said with a face that looked like she has an idea.

I gave her a questioning look. What did she mean?

Then it hit me.

"I have to choose. Don't I?" I choked out.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other. Then Alice slowly nodded with pity in her eyes.

I sighed taking deep breath and leaned back against the couch.

Jasper rubbed my shoulder sympathetically.

"So who are you gonna choose?" Alice asked before a big grin spread across her face.

She knew.

"Who is it Alice? Just tell me." I asked and shut my eyes.

"I can't tell you. Just listen to your heart. It will help. A lot." She said and left the room.

Jasper smiled, shrugged and left the room after her.

* * *

"ALICE!" I yelled as I woke up Sunday morning.

It's the summer holidays so I liked to sleep in.

"Yes Rosalie?" She asked not her usual perky self.

I rubbed my head.

"I have a headache." I said and grimaced as she sat the edge of my bed.

"From what?" She asked rubbing my head.

"You said listening to my heart will be easy, well its not!" I shook the bed.

She didn't say anything for a while. When she was about to say something, Emmett and Edward came into the room.

I froze, like I was paralyzed and closed my eyes afraid of what was coming next.

"Rosalie.." Emmett whispered with a tired smile.

I kept my eyes closed as I heard him walk over to my bed.

"I... I just wanted to tell you that it doesn't matter who you choose. I mean... I..." He stuttered and shut his eyes as I opened mine.

I noticed Edward and Alice were gone out of the room as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"I love you Rosalie." He said as I stared into his eyes, now sparkling into mine.

**Edward POV**

"Alice! No! Let go!" I flipped her as she tried to pull me away from the room.

"Let them talk Edward! It's her choice!" Alice protested as she got up.

"Well she's choosing wrong." I said as I barged into the room again.

"I love you Rosalie." Emmett said softly to my love as she stared into his eyes.

"NO!"I roared. As everyone stared at me.

"Edward!" Rosalie said with obvious anger in her eyes.

But it was nothing compared to Emmett's glare that's said 'Leave the room or I'm gonna rip your arm off' .

"Edward its too late.. I'm sorry... but I love Emmett!" Rosalie said as my body went limp and Alice dragged me out of the room.

I love her. She doesn't love me. She loves my brother. All the pointless feeling for her. Was nothing.

**Rosalie POV**

"Edward it's too late..I'm sorry...but I love Emmett!" I yelled out at him as his body went limp and Alice dragged him out of the room.

When they were gone I only noticed Emmett's big grin and then his lips on mine.

**DONT WORRY! ITS NOT OVER!**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer ;]]**

**Rosalie POV**

Its been a week since I Emmett told me he loved me. Since then, I spent most of my time with him. Edward seemed to ignore me and Emmett, but occasionally talked to me.

It was a start. I started slowly learning how to forgive Edward. But I am a slow learner.

I also started to feel really tired during this week. Its probably all the stress, but its worrying Carlisle.

Today we decided to go to the local pool, just for fun.

"You ready?" Alice asked through the door.

"No, I can't find my swim suit." I said frustrated just standing in my underwear.

"I know where it is, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said rubbed my forehead.

Alice came in and gasped.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head in horror.

"Your really skinny Rosalie. Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah I guess, I haven't really noticed anything. I mean I'm awfully tired all the time and just always getting headaches. But I never been-" I shut up as I saw myself in the mirror. I was really skinny.

You could see my ribs and it was seriously disgusting. My skin was almost hanging off. I stared at myself in horror.

"Whats wrong with me Alice?" I asked in horror, as I put on my t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I don't know...Carlisle?" She yelled. Then Carlisle and Emmett showed up.

"I think-think there is something wrong with her." Alice said worryingly.

" I saw it in a vision, I just don't know what it is." She said, her voice shaking.

"Come to my study." Carlise said as Emmett took my hand.

" Now, what is it Alice?" He asked her.

"She's awfully skinny, and she said she's always tired and she gets loads of headaches." She said and bit her lip.

"Oh. I see. Rosalie can I see your neck please?" He said as I nodded.

I lifted my head and he was feeling my neck and his face was filled with worry.

Then suddenly all the family was in the room.

"Rosalie, I'm afraid you might have leukemia." He said as Esme gasped in shock and Emmett hugged me.

"What?" I only managed to whisper.

"We don't know for sure, but we should get you to the hospital to check." Carlisle said as he stood up.

Then my legs gave out and Emmett had to carry me to the car.

**REVIEW!**


	24. Our Lady of Sorrows

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, obviously.**

**I haven't written in a long time and I am sorry to those who have been enjoying the story so far. I kind of forgot about my stories but now I am back and there will be more chapters coming. So read, enjoy and review!**

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up in the hospital on an uncomfortable hospital bed. I hated hospitals. I could feel Emmett right beside me holding my hand.

"Oh thank God you're awake, the others are outside. I refused to leave. Carlisle wants to do some tests on you to make sure you're alright." Emmett said and then kissed my forehead.

Before I could say anything, Carlisle walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Rose?" He said with a small apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm feeling.." How was I feeling?

"I'm feeling okay I suppose. I'm really tired and a bit weak, but otherwise okay." I said and smiled, but if probably looked like one of those creepy clown smiles.

"We're going to have to take a blood test, a physical exam and biopsy to see whether leukemia cells are in your bone marrow. It won't hurt, we will give you something for the pain. Emmett, I'm going to take a blood sample now so I think it's better if you left the room." Carlisle said and opened the door for Emmett.

"I'll be right outside the door." He said and squeezed my hand. He left the room and Carlisle closed the door. He started taking out needles and other weird objects. I hated needles but I guess this was necessary.

He sat down next to me and prepared my arm.

"So how come blood doesn't bother you?" I asked curiously. I mean, it must be killing him.

"Well, years of practice is the key. I can't really smell blood anymore. I have never tasted it so that helps too." He said and smiled.

" Wow, weren't you ever curious to how it tastes?" I asked. I knew that if I had the opportunity and I was a vampire I would taste human blood. I didn't want to, but from what I was told it was the best thing ever to vampires.

"Well, at first. I always had good self control and I was a doctor before I was a vampire so I tried to think rationally. By drinking someone's blood I would kill them and the point of being a doctor is to save lives, not end them." He said and stuck the needle in my arm. I winced.

"Sorry about that, it won't hurt in a minute." He said and chuckled

**Emmett POV**

****My Rose, My little Rose. Could she really be that sick? What if it's because of all the stress she's been through choosing between me and that asshole Edward. I'm not good with medicine but I can guess.

"I'm worried too so stop calling me an asshole." Edward said sulking in the corner.

I just gave him a dirty look. I could still feel him looking at me. Then I felt him sit down next to me.

"Look I know we're not on good terms anymore and I'm sorry. My feelings for Rose well they were clearly weaker than yours. I really am sorry, but we need to stick together through this. You know I've been thinking... if there is any chance that she won't make it... I think we're going to have to chang-" He said but I stopped him. I was furious.

"We are not turning her into a monster! I wouldn't do that. Never." I yelled at him. Good thing no one could hear us because it was after hours.

"Would you rather see her dead? Would you rather see her as one of us or dead? You would never hear her voice again, you would never feel her breath on your skin, you would neve-" I interrupted him again.

"I know all that! I just.. I won't do it unless it's a last resort." I said and sighed. I sat down and buried my face in my hand. Edward was still standing and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well you're going to have to realize that it might have to be." He said quietly and left the room. I didn't watch him leave, instead I thought about Rose.

What if it was a last resort. What if I didn't man up and even thought about the possibility of her even being one of us. I mean, it would be a good thing if there was no other way to see her breathe. But what if she ever wanted a child? We all know that is not possible. What if she fell in love with someone else? What if he was a human?

All these questions were running through my head. I heard the door open and Carlisle sat down beside me.

"Well how is she?" I asked quietly. He didn't look at me.

"Well, I am positive it is leukemia. All the tests say so. The only way to treat it would be by chemotherapy or a stem cell transplant. Both of these will take very long but there always is another option. I heard you talking about it with Edward and really Emmett, I think it would be better for her than going through medicine that will not even guarantee she will live. Of course, it's her choice. And it's your choice too." He said and I finally looked at him. He was a very reasonable guy.

"Okay. Is she awake? I want to talk to her." I asked and started heading for the door.

"Yeah, but don't try to frighten her or anything."

**R&R**


End file.
